


Misha's Panel

by SpookyJc



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Oneshots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Humor, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyJc/pseuds/SpookyJc
Summary: Just a small imagine I had about Misha telling a funny story of his girlfriend during a Panel, while she's backstage watching it.





	Misha's Panel

_written on 10/24/2018_

Ehm you guys know the pictures I post to remind people to go out and vote?- Yeah, of course you know them, they're catchy...

anyway, (y/n), my- my girlfriend manly took these pictures, and she... she always takes a photo of herself first, where she is doing a double chin or- or doing this.. like really... weird face- heh, I can't even imitate it. It's very funny. I think I have more pictures of her than selfies of myself...

You know what guys? Next time I probably use one of her pictures. Just to get her back. Yeah I'm gonna do- this.

Oh sorry. ehm heh-

she just texted me.. hehe.

(y/n) is backstage, entertaining my son West and- obviously watching me right now...

She said, I quote, 'If you do this I'm gonna punch your dick, asshole.' Isn't she lovely?

**Word count: 144**


End file.
